The present invention concerns a method and a device for generating at least one optimum vertical path of a flight path intended to be followed by an aircraft, in particular a transport aircraft.
An object of the present invention is more particularly to generate using onboard means and, in real time, an optimized path that is flyable in constrained dynamic environments, that is to say, in environments that are liable to contain objects (or obstacles) which the aircraft must be prevented from colliding with and notably mobile objects such as areas of meteorological disturbance, for example storm areas, or other aircraft.
The present invention applies more particularly, although not exclusively, to approach paths during an approach phase in order to land on a runway of an airport.
It is known that energy management in the descent and approach phase of an aircraft, in particular a transport aircraft, is generally left to the discretion of the crew of the aircraft, who must evaluate the energy situation of the aircraft and take the necessary piloting actions to manage any situations of over-energy or of under-energy of the aircraft. In some situations where the aircraft has been diverted from its reference path, for example for traffic control reasons, the combination of this energy management and modification of the flight plan, which necessitates multiple interactions with the systems of the aircraft, generates a high workload for the crew.
Also, it can happen that the pilot of an aircraft seeking to arrive at a target point mismanages the energy of the aircraft and overshoots that target point, for example arriving at the target point too soon or at too great a height. In the situation where the target point in the approach phase is a so-called stabilization point, the aircraft must then perform a go-around before landing, which wastes time.